<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jason Todd Imagines by Bonniebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232372">Jason Todd Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird'>Bonniebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titans (TV 2018), Titans - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Imagines, oneshots and Prompts from my Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd / Reader, Jason Todd / You, Jason Todd x Reader, Jason Todd x You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You ok?” You called to Jason who groaned and rolled onto his back. Dick and Donna rushed after the bad guy so you stayed with Jason. He had his eyes closed and stopped making the awful groaning noises.</p><p>You nudged him gently with your foot and he groaned. “I’m dying.”<br/>“Are you sure? I don’t know which way everyone went and I don’t know where the hospital is… if we go to hospitals?”<br/>“No, just up to the medbay in the Titans Tower. Let me lay down for a bit and I can get there myself.” He gasped out.<br/>You sat next to him, looking around to see the street was abandoned. You could hear fighting in the distance so you knew the others couldn’t be too far away.<br/>“I could maybe start dragging you home?” You offered seeing the blood on his face.<br/>“It’s fine, just help me walk home in a minute.” He closed his eyes again and after several minutes you poked him again just to be sure he was still ok. “If I die, turn my Tweets into a book!”<br/>“Ok!” You agreed as you helped him up and started walking back towards the Titans Tower. It took longer than he had before, mostly because Jason was so heavy you had to stop a few times.<br/>“There you two are! Your coms were broken.” Kori said as you reached the end of the toad the Tower was on. She helped you take Jason up to the medbay and you followed wanting to help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason was sitting alone in the corner of the training room. The punching bag he must have been practicing on was laying on the floor snapped in two. All you had wanted was to run a little on the treadmill.</p><p>Seeing how upset he looked you sighed. He always looked upset after Bruce and Dick hung out together. Dawn said they teamed up and put pressure on Jason to improve. “Hey Jason.”<br/>You’d spoken quietly, unsure if he’d snap at you like Rachel said he’d done to her, shortly after Bruce had left.<br/>“Hey.” He answered but didn’t look up from the spot on the floor he was glaring at. Unsure what to do you fiddled with the zipper on your jacket. Gar had invited you to watch movies on the roof. Donna had helped him set up a projector and curtain while Kori had helped Rachel prepare a feast. Literally. Kori only realised quite how much food she’d made when they ran out of counter space. You’d been helping Dawn and Hank set up some tables and places to sit most of the afternoon when Rachel and Donna started delivering piles of food. Dick had left with Bruce shortly after the two of them yelled at Jason for something he did in Gotham.</p><p>You’d already invited Rose and Connor to watch the movies with you and looking at Jason he could use cheering up. Gar had said if he wanted to join that Jason would show up. He’d be the only one bar Dick who hadn’t been invited. “Are you coming to watch the movies with us? Kori made some great food!” You offered and smiled when he looked up at you.<br/>Since his return to the tower, from Gotham the night before, you hadn’t seen him. He had a few large bruises, a split lip and a black eye, just on his face.<br/>He tried to hide a wince as he stood up. “No. You’ll be watching some garbage films.”<br/>“Actually we’re watching all the old school classics and everyone gets to watch one of their favourites. Kori hasn’t been to the cinema before because… you know, space queen! Also Donna is so behind on her movies. Amazonians train more than sit around watching cult classics.” You smiled hopefully and he nodded after a long suspicious look at you.</p><p>“Fine.” He muttered and followed you out and up to the roof. When you got up there they were still sorting everything out. Dawn was on Hank’s shoulders stringing lights around. Donna had decided to try and water proof the set up so it could stay up for a few days through the summer.<br/>“Hey guys, Jason’s here too.” You said awkwardly. Everyone paused for a moment before Kori grinned and rushed over to the two of you.<br/>“Great! You can eat some of the food!” She steered him over to the large table, which looked an awful lot like the heavy kitchen table, and started offering him up food. She gave an excited detail of what each food was and beamed when he muttered that it looked good.<br/>“I don’t have much experience with food from earth but Rachel’s instructions were very clear.” Kori said with a proud smile in Rachel’s direction. Rachel went beet read and muttered something about googling recipes.</p><p>When Jason sniffled everyone paused and looked at him. He rubbed at his eyes and went to sit by himself with his plate.<br/>“Great, we made him cry. If we keep this up, we’re going to scar him for life.” Hank muttered as he set Dawn down.<br/>“You guys are being too nice. Is this because of what Bruce and Dick said?” He asked quickly, now scowling.<br/>“No?” You said nervously.<br/>“What’d he say? That you’re a dumbass?” Rose asked, playful. She grinned at Jason who rolled his eyes at her as she took a seat.<br/>“Bruce said I’m not being careful enough. That I shouldn’t be a Robin. Everything I do gets compared to Grayson and he just laps it up.” Jason huffed and frowned as he looked away from your all.<br/>“I’m sure they don’t mean it that way.” Dawn said as she sat next to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.<br/>“They’re probably worried about you. You are the youngest and I am sure they don’t want you hurt!” Kori smiled as she finished speaking and Jason looked a bit teary eyed but a little happier.<br/>“They just don’t want me to be a Robin.”<br/>“Kid, you’re doing better than Dick than he was at your age.” Hank muttered as he grabbed himself some food and sat next to Dawn. You did the same and soon everyone was gathered around waiting for Gar to start the first movie. Jason smiled as the mood lifted and leant forwards to where you’d sat with Rose and Connor. <br/>“Thanks for the invite.” He muttered and smiled awkwardly as you turned and smiled back.<br/>“Sure! You’re part of the team too. You shouldn’t be left out.” Turning back to the front you missed Jason giving you a wide eyed look then grin as he realised you were right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A grunt escaped you as you thumped against the floor. Your attacker had caught you by surprise but by the time they wheeled around to hit at him he’d gone. As you rolled away from them Jason appeared, dropping from the rails above.</p><p>He span and kicked the man in the face while you gained your footing back. You’d told him to leave you be but he had been insistent. With an irritable growl you tackled them,wrangling them with cuffs and stood, straightening your costume as you turned to face Jason.<br/>“Told you, you’d need help.” He said smugly.<br/>“I didn’t need your help!” You snapped and shoved at him as you grabbed the man by his cuffed hands. “Now help me leave this idiot where he’ll be found.”<br/>“Thought you didn’t need help.” He commented as he checked that the building was empty.<br/>“I don’t.” You said through gritted teeth as you dumped the cuffed man in the doorway and headed back the way you’d both  come in.<br/>“You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex.” Jason muttered as the two of you ran across the rooftops. You glared at him for a few moments before growling under your breath, deciding that you’d let this one go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Jason ran to catch up with Dick. He’d ropped you in to help him when things had gotten out of hand and now the two of you really needed someone's help. Dick had been the first person the two of you could track down.</p><p>“Dick! Wait!” You called. He frowned, glancing over his shoulder and excusing himself from the conversation he’d been having.<br/>“What’re you two doing here? I thought we agreed that you’d be waiting at the tower until we knew more.” Dick said as he took you both to one side.<br/>“We were trying to help.” You muttered and glanced at Jason who rolled his eyes.<br/>“I was tailing them and they spotted me and now they’ve flipped out. I think they’re planning another attack.” Jason admitted.<br/>“You set them off?” Dick asked sharply. He glanced at the chaos around him and sighed “I have to deal with this. Either find Dawn and tell her or fix it yourself.”<br/>“So you're telling me that I have to come up with a solution all by myself to a problem that I created all by myself? Well, that's not fair.” Jason called after Dick then glanced at you. “Will you help me?”<br/>“Sure. What could go wrong?” You said nervously as you followed him. He muttered something about you jinxing him as the two of you headed back to the tower to see if there was anything you could do to help Dick handle the chaos Jason had caused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick sighed as he looked in the last bedroom. He needed some who could stay and keep an eye on you. Everyone else was out on smaller missions and he was worried about how quickly you’d gotten sick.</p><p>He heard the soft thump of someone working the boxing bag in the training room and he headed that way. Spotting Jason he cleared his throat. “I need a favour.”<br/>“No.”<br/>“You don’t know what the favour is.”<br/>“Ok, you can tell me, it’ll still be no.” Jason grunted as he continued.<br/>“(Y/N) is sick. I need someone to look after her. I can’t just leave her alone.”<br/>Jason stopped immediately and hopped over to Dick who rolled his eyes. “Why didn’t you say the damsel needed me. What does she want a bowl of soup?”<br/>“Just keep an eye on her, Kori put her in bed and someone should be with her while her fever breaks.” Dick saw something in Jason’s eyes that made him think maybe he should send Jason out and stay himself.<br/>“Oh, I can keep an eye on her.” Jason said, jogging off before Dick could object. He glanced at his phone which started to beep at him.</p><p>Jason was pacing past your bed when you groggily opened his eyes. “What’s going on?”<br/>“I’m looking after you.”<br/>“Oh.” You said with a dead face. He frowned and looked offended.<br/>“Don’t sound so disappointed. I'm great at taking care of people.”<br/>“Name one person you have ever taken care of.”<br/>“Me. I did pretty well.”<br/>“Can I have some water?” You asked after a few moments of silence. The first glass he managed to spill as he ran back to you. The second he brought over more carefully with his tongue sticking out.<br/>“I got you some crackers and some pajamas also, I found fluffy socks in the laundry… they might be Gar’s. Not sure… I’m kidding, I called Bruce while you were sleeping and made him get someone to drop off a bunch of stuff. Michelin star soup from New York… Fresh baked bread from France...”<br/>“This is a weird flex. Your fake dad got me a bunch of food so you could show off?” You muttered, taking the pack of crackers he was holding. Eating one as you sat up before taking several gulps of water. “I feel way better but so sick still…”<br/>“Ok… Do you want to go back to sleep or…?”<br/>“Think I’ll watch a movie in the other room.” You muttered. Jason nodded and picked you up before you could object and hurried into the living room with you. He set you on the sofa, hurried off and came back with blankets. You fell asleep watching the movie and woke up feeling much better. Heading to Jason’s room you saw him swaying to himself with music playing in the background. As you tried to sneak up on him he twirled you around, pinning you down. </p><p>“Sorry! Reflex.” He said but he didn’t move. Or look sorry.<br/>“Feeling kind of dizzy.” You admitted and he grimaced with a smile, helping you up.<br/>“You look like you feel better.” He muttered as he started swaying the both of you with his hands on your hips.<br/>“Yeah nothing some sleep can’t fix.” You said, laughing when he started complaining, he’d taken care of you for hours. As he objected he leant in moving as if he was going to kiss you.<br/>“Jason where is (Y/N), she’s sick and should be resting!” Kori called. He hopped away from you with an almost graceful step and looked over to the doorway as Kori appeared.<br/>“She felt better!” He explained. Kori raised her eyebrows, shaking her head as she gestured for you to follow her to the med room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Need any help?” Donna asked over your headpiece.<br/>“If you wanted to help me take out the facility guards it wouldn’t hurt.” You said as you gracefully, lept and twirled through the facility you needed information from.</p><p>“No problem!” A voice said over the coms.<br/>“Tell me that isn’t…”<br/>“Oh it is! Looks like you’ve got all the help you need. Good luck, my precious little sister.” Donna said sarcastically, lauhing as her coms cut out.<br/>“No don’t leave me with..!” You trailed off as you landed neatly on the floor to find all the guards unconscious and Jason Todd, waiting looking smug.<br/>“I didn’t need your help, Robin.” You said quickly.<br/>“You said you could do with some help!” He said quickly, hurrying alongside you as you started to work on the door. When you found you couldn’t open it he pulled a small device from somewhere on his Robin gear and put it to the door. It whirred open in seconds.</p><p>“I meant from my sister. Not Batman’s sidekick.” You huffed and frowned at Jason who shrugged and draped himself over a desk as you started looking for the hidden flash drive Donna needed.<br/>“What’re you looking for besides a dashingly handsome hunk of…”<br/>“Batboy, we are not dating.” You said, flicking at his head before shoving him so he fell backwards off the desk.<br/>“It’s Robin!” He snapped as he hopped up. You grabbed at the flashdrive as soon as you saw it, seeing the mark Donna had managed to leave on it and started heading back out.<br/>“I don’t… care.” You said cheerfully as you hurried away, the alarms kicking in.</p><p>***********************</p><p>“So Donna’s sister is totally into me.” Jason said as Dick pulled into the parking lot of the drive thru. Dick breaked harder than he meant to and Rachel laughed so hard she had milkshake coming out her nose. Gar hurriedly handed her spare napkins.<br/>“Donna’s sister does not, in any way like you.” Dick warned him.<br/>“Maybe not yet but she’s into me.” Jason insisted, glaring at Rachel who was struggling to stop laughing.</p><p>“You know if you bother her she might kill you? She trained with her sister too and she isn’t going to risk her first year away from the Amazonions on you.” Dick tried to sound apologetic when he spoke but his answer just made Jason frown. They ate their food in almost silence. Everynow and then Jason heard Gar and Rachel giggle in the back. The trip back home was quiet as well. Jason shot out as soon as the car stopped in the Titan tower garage.<br/>“Does he really think that (Y/N) will be into him?” Rachel asked Dick who was grumbling about Jason abandoning his food wrappers in his car.<br/>“I hope he’s kidding because if Donna doesn’t kick his ass. (Y/N) will and it hurts. Donna made us train together so (Y/N) could get used to new fighting styles. I think she’s permanently damaged my arm.” Dick rubbed his arm as he spoke and the two beside him started laughing.</p><p>Jason had headed up to his room and grinned victoriously when he saw you. “Couldn’t stay away?”<br/>“You took one of the swiper cards from the guards I need it.”<br/>“No! It’s my victory trophy. Unless you want to be my...” Jason’s eyes went wide when you lifted him off the ground by the front of his shirt.<br/>“Give me the card.” You ordered. He rolled his eyes at you as he dangled in the air.<br/>“I can’t if you won't let me down.” He said smartly. You promptly dropped him on his ass and he grunted at the impact. Searching through his jeans he found it. “You know we’re going to get together, we might as well hook up now while no one is here.”<br/>Snatching the card from him you glared, as hard as you could, at him. Leaving his room you found Donna and Hank trying to silently laugh as you left. Punching Hank, playfully, on the shoulder you groaned.<br/>“We’re going to end up together some day, muw muw muw.” Your sister taunted in a fake deep voice, making kissing noises as they followed you to the operations room.<br/>“Oh I see. You don’t have time to help me but you can make fun of me.” You said to her and she tried to hide her last few snickers.<br/>“What do you need help with?” She asked. She giggled a little as she tried to stay serious and you held out the card to her.<br/>“You guys suck.” You insisted as they started laughing again, clearly having heard the entire interaction.<br/>“Gotta give it to him, kid has no fear. You picked him up like he weighed nothing!” Hank said through laughter. You started laughing along as Donna set the card on the machine’s card scanner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>